


Shadow

by azkabanlexi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Eaters, F/M, Hogwarts, Sexual Content, Slytherin, Slytherin boys, War, muggle, slytherin gang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azkabanlexi/pseuds/azkabanlexi
Summary: » I'm chasing fire when I'm running after you. »The only thing Theo ever wanted was to not feel like the shadow of his friend Draco. Yet he's falling in love with Malfoy's ex girlfriend Pansy Parkinson. On top of that he finds himself in the middle of a war that he does not want to fight in, especially not on the side his parents want him to be on.
Relationships: Theodore Nott & Daphne Greengrass, Theodore Nott & Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott/Pansy Parkinson
Kudos: 3





	Shadow

****

**_shadow/_ ** **_ˈʃ_ ** **_adə_ ** **_ʊ_ ** **_/_ **

_noun  
_ _a dark area or shape produced by a body coming between rays of light and a surface._

_A **shadow** is a dark (real image) area where light from a light source is blocked by an opaque object. It occupies all of the three-dimensional volume behind an object with light in front of it. The cross section of a **shadow** is a two-dimensional silhouette, or a reverse projection of the object blocking the light._

[Shadow playlist here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1kkXdfe9aHQhkrPNoG6ZZk?si=Jka4zA2hSseJQO_HpVz0eA)


End file.
